tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Spidey-Sense Tingling
Log Title: Spidey-Sense Tingling Characters: Dust Devil, Spike Witwicky Location: Iacon Plain Date: 2017 February 20 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. Category:2016 Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Snowfyre. Iacon Plain Spike is where his Exosuit is, trying to fix what locked up the night before. Chances are, there won't be another time where his suit will be allowed to malfunction. Dust Devil has been causing mischief most of the day. He spies Spike working on his exosuit and well...starts stalking the human. Crawling slowly forward, he tries to keep the exosuit between himself and Spike. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike stops and looks around, getting a bit of a danger Spidey sense of danger being about. He looks around, and doesn't notice anything. He looks again, eyes widen, but nothing. He breathes out and goes back to work. Dust Devil grins and keeps inching further. This is why Dust Devil is everyone's favorite autobot. The hard part is trying to see just how close he can get to Spike before he is noticed. Each move is carefully planned and he freezes whenever Spike moves, lowering his dark optics to let the rest of him blend a bit better. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Spike sets his dad's wrench down again, feeling some hairs on the back of his neck stand. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike breathes out, saying with a slight edge in his voice "HELLO?!" He looks over his shoulder, it may not work, but it's worth a shot "I'll be done making these modifications in no time flat, Optimus!" GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Spike hopes the mention of Prime will send any spying Decepti-rats scurrying Dust Devil has gotten pretty close. And well when Spike speaks up he can't help but laugh. And since he's crawling closer, his voice probably comes from an unexpected direction. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike frowns and spots Dust Devil, and like most Autoobts, his reaction is anger first, joviality later. "You asshole! You scared the hell outta me!" Dust Devil rolls onto his back and keeps laughing a bit. "Sorry Spike...But you were so inta yer repairs of that thing. I couldn't help myself." He grins at Spike, waiting to see if the human is going to kill him. Spike frowns and sets his flashlight down. He stretches, "Well, I'm glad you seem to be taking this lightly. For what the other 'bots were saying and the way they were reacting, I had the belief that this entire...plasma key thing was like a matter of life and death for your planet, but gauging by your reaction, it's no biggie, right?" Dust Devil frowns and his expression hardens. "yeah that's why I faced off against Shockwave yesterday despite him scarin me more than even Megatron. That's why I snuck down ta Vector sigma ta make sure he was workin. Right now....I'm terrified. I don't know if today...tomorrow..anytime might be my last day. I've already sworn myself ta seein the planet restored one way or another. I've done nothin but stayed by the base since then. Havin everyone watchin me wondering what my deal is. "But I know I have to stay here. I have ta stay close if I'm ta be of any use in helpin get the planet restored. You, Zetar, the key....they all need protectin. I know where the chamber is but I'm just backup for Zetar who also knows where it is and can also dig another path if he must. I'm sorry if tryin ta enjoy the small things make me seem ta care less about stuff. But its either that or find a nice dark corner to hide in until everythin gets better." Spike nods and suddenly becomes far more empathetic toward Dust Devil. Dust Devil is like a writer - hardened, sarcastic, but a sensitive lot. He walks toward Dust Devil. "Okay...okay...I'm sorry." He looks up at Dust Devil. "Look...I can't pretend I know every single thing you're going through...but I know you're taking this seriously." He sighs, then looks up at Dust Devil. "I'll do whatever is called upon me to do, I hope you know that." Dust Devil nods. "Part of me hopes that Alpha Trion could come back after this. Or at least that I'll be able ta still go down and talk ta him. I still have Benin and all. But Benin just seems to be one of the reasons some of the bots don't trust me. Alpha Trion wants the planet restored. So I gotta be his arms and legs ta help make it possible. That's why I lead Shockwave to Vector sigma. Cause beyond everythin...Vector Sigma and this planet belongs to the bots AND cons. And that doesn't make me particularly popular with some of the bots." Spike nods slowly. He looks at Dust Devil and pats the Autobot's side. "For what it's worth, Dust Devil - I trust you with my life. Where you want me, I'll go - because I do believe that you have a direct line to Vector Sigma and Alpha Trion." He looks at Dust Devil and says sadly "And I do hope that this ... whatever THIS is..." he gestures around. "...will result in Alpha Trion getting restored permanently." "NO matter what, the planet comes first," Dust Devil replies. "The planet and Vector Sigma. No matter how much I want the old guy back. if we don't achieve the rest, we'll get no thank yous from him. I told Benin that if this works, there would be enough planet for all....enough energy for all. But...that we'll still probably be fightin over all this." Spike nods, not saying much now, letting Dust Devil continue. He breathes out and says, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to imply you weren't taking this seriously." Dust Devil shrugs, "That's what most people think. Sometimes it comes in handy. They don't realize how much I see...how much I know. At least until its too late. I still can't believe I managed ta hold my own against Shockwave. Spike grins, "I do have to admit, that was pretty bad-aft, wasn't it?" Dust Devil grins now. "After my last repair by Alpha Trion, I found I could modulate my forcefield in some weird ways. I'm still learnin new tricks with it. Its useful fer shovin things out doors when you can't quite reach em' Spike smirks at Dust Devil. "Whatever magic you worked, I definitely would like that sort of help when the time comes to go back to the chamber." Dust Devil nods. "That's why I want ta be there. Ta protect you and see if I can be useful. I didn't want to risk going into the chamber without you." Spike looks at Dust Devil and nods in seriousness. "Imagine though - this will be over soon. Finally." He breathes out "And hopefully with the outcome we're striving for." Dust Devil grins. "And preferably with both of us alive. But 2 out of 3 wouldn't be too bad." Spike can only shake his head at that remark. He looks at his Exo-Suit and gives a slightly proud smile, "Well, hopefully next time I'm in that thing, you and Crosscut won't have to be scurrying to protect my aft." Dust Devil pokes at it. "So this thing lets you be like one of those M&Ms? Hard on the outside, soft on the inside...." He chuckles. "Glad you figured a better way to play with us ruffians?" Spike looks at Dust Devil, slightly distracted. "Huh? Oh...yeah." He looks at Dust Devil. "Trust me, this isn't going to do much to favor the odds in my favor for a 'one on one' with Starscream or Shockwave." He gestures "What it DOES do, is hopefully enable for me to withstand MAYBE one blast from most lower-to-middle-range Decepticons." Dust Devil nods. "Sometimes a little bit is enough ta keep hope goin. And sometimes that more important than anythin." Spike claps Dust Devil's side. "And for me, if it gets me to another day without being a grease spot on Megatron's boot, I'll call it an investment." "Aww come on," Dust Devil chides, "you'd be at least a stain....grease spot doesn't begin ta describe ya. You should rest...and I might actually decide ta get a recharge in. I've been worryin about everyone and I need ta make sure I'm at full power." Spike grins and nods to Dust Devil. "Will do. Get some rest. And try not to worry..."